1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focus detecting apparatus in a camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A focus detecting apparatus is known in which, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,191, two object images formed by two light beams passing through two different optical paths are received by a plurality of light-receiving element arrays and converted into electrical object image signals and the distance to the object or the in-focus state of the picture-taking lens is detected from the amount of relative deflection of said two object image signals.
However, the conventional focus detecting apparatus of this type has suffered from the disadvantage that focus detection becomes impossible or wrong focus detection is effected in case the object image contains many high spatial frequency components.